[Patent document 1] JP 2003-72519 A
Usually, a vehicle is equipped with multiple electric and electronic apparatuses, which are powered by an electricity storage apparatus (also referred to as a battery) mounted in the vehicle. Accordingly, it is important to charge the electricity storage apparatus sufficiently to secure that the multiple electric and electronic apparatuses operate in a proper way. Thus, in recent years, various arts are suggested so that lack of electricity stored in the electricity storage apparatus is not likely to occur.
For example, Patent document 1 discloses an art to reduce a power consumption of the battery in a case where the battery is not charged and the engine is stopped. Specifically, an anti-theft apparatus disclosed in Patent document 1 includes an apparatus for detecting a theft, and an apparatus for warning and notifying of the detected theft. In this anti-theft apparatus, in cases where the engine is being operated and the battery has been charged, both the apparatus for detecting a theft and the apparatus for warning and notifying of the detected theft are supplied with electric power. Further, in cases where the engine is being unoperated and the battery has not been charged, the apparatus for detecting a theft is supplied with electric power, but the apparatus for warning and notifying of the detected theft is not supplied with electric power. Additionally, when a theft is detected, the apparatus for warning and notifying of the detected theft is supplied with electric power. Under the above-described configuration, even when the battery is not being charged, supplying electric power to the apparatus for detecting a theft is continued minimally. Thereby, the detection of a theft is still enabled while power consumption of the battery can be reduced to help prevent running out of the battery.
In recent years, a practical use of a vehicle (i.e., plug-in vehicles) equipped with an electricity storage apparatus is promoted. The electricity storage apparatus provided in the vehicle can be charged using an external power source while the vehicle is not being used by a user.
However, in consideration of preventing a theft of a vehicle, it is preferable to cause a lack of electricity stored in the electricity storage apparatus. That is, in some cases, the electricity stored in the electricity storage apparatus needs to be insufficient by consuming the electricity storage.